


Rumor

by Lilbit903



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Harmony & Co Lyric Llama, Neville is a little meddlesome, purefluff, toothrotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbit903/pseuds/Lilbit903
Summary: In which Harry learns of a rumor going around about he and Hermione, and decides he wants to make it true.





	Rumor

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the lyrics "There’s a rumor going ‘round about me and you, Stirring up our little town the last week or two. So tell me why we even trying to deny this feeling. I feel it, don’t you feel it too? There’s a rumor going ‘round and ‘round, and ‘round. What d’you say we make it true?” , from the song, Rumor by Lee Brice. I claim no ownership of it, I only used it as inspiration.
> 
>  
> 
> Honestly y'all I had so much fun writing this. It's seriously nothing but fluffy goodness.
> 
> If you haven't already please join us on Facebook in the group Harmony & Co (18+) for truly awesome story recommendations about one of my favorite couples, games, polls, and who knows, maybe you'll be inspired to write too.

Harry wasn’t quite sure when or how it happened, but over the course of the past two years, the Leaky Cauldron had become their spot. Every Friday, a group of Hogwarts Alum would gather in the largest corner booth and slowly spread throughout the dingy little pub. Not that it was quite so dingy anymore with Hannah Abbott at the helm. It still had that dive-bar feeling, no doubt, but one wasn’t afraid to drink out of the glasses anymore. 

Sometimes they’d all gather and joke about the past, remember ones they’d lost with toasts and cheers. Other times they’d be a bit mournful, sharing stories and tears over a pint of ale. But more often than not, they would use the time to catch up on the goings ons in each other’s lives. Dean and Seamus were currently in the process of starting their own distillery. Neville was apprenticing under Professor Sprout. Susan Bones had made her way into the DMLE hoping to fill her aunt’s shoes as head one day. 

Ron worked with George at WWW, and Ginny was touring with the Holyhead Harpies. Pavarti and Padma had returned to India, tired of the memories of war. Hermione had actually taken a sabbatical, and only returned a few months ago. And Harry, well he’d joined the Aurors, not quite certain what to do with his life without an enemy to face. 

But in the few month’s since Hermione’s return, he’d spent nearly every free moment he had with her. She’d taken up residence in a muggle flat not too far from the Leaky Cauldron, and oftentimes, Harry would pop in with her favorite takeaway and they’d watch movies on her couch, laughing and trading jokes about the ridiculousness of the plotlines. They’d meet up for casual lunches all over Diagon Alley, which was booming now that Voldemort’s reign of terror was done. Neither paying attention to the paparazzi that still followed them. 

He’d open doors, and pull out chairs, despite her protestations. She’d steal chips from his plate, despite saying she didn’t want any herself. And when they’d walk down Diagon Alley, he’d sling an arm around her shoulders, oftentimes leaning close to whisper some quip in her ear. And he had no problem browsing Flourish and Blotts with her, oftentimes paying for her books before she had the chance too. 

And on the nights they’d all meet at the Leaky, he was the first to ask her to dance, oftentimes monopolizing her on the dance floor. When the booth would be too packed, instead of pulling up a chair for her, he’d simply perch her on his lap. He was the one who walked her home, not quite certain she’d be safe despite her telling him she was a capable woman who could defend herself. 

So it really shouldn’t have come as a surprise when Neville clapped him on the shoulder one night when Hermione was learning how to do an Irish Riverdance with the help of Dean and Seamus. 

“Congrats mate! ‘Bout time you two got sorted.” Neville had shouted in order to be heard over the din of the pub. Herry’s features crumpled up in confusion.  
“What?” He’d asked, not certain what exactly Neville was congratulating him for. 

“You and Hermione! Of course, everyone always thought you two would get together. And now you have. Honestly, I don’t think I’ve seen you two happier.” Neville chuckled, before making his way to the bar to order another pint and flirt with Hannah. 

Harry sat a bit slack jawed for a moment, and turned to watch Hermione laugh and stumble over one of the steps Seamus was trying to show her before she threw her head back laughing. The sound seemed to carry throughout the bar, and Harry found himself thinking he could get used to hearing that laugh for the rest of his life. 

Hermione had been his best friend for so long, it wouldn’t be a stretch to assume they could become more. After all, he knew he found her attractive. Hell, a man would have to be dead to not find her attractive. And they got along great, very rarely arguing or fighting. And if they did fight, they were over it within hours. She was funny and kind and so bloody smart it was a bit terrifying. And Harry knew he loved her. So would it really be such a stretch for that love to progress into something more romantic? To be honest he was already half in love with her. 

The music changing saw Harry rising from his seat and crossing the dance floor to pull Hermione into his arms. Twirling her around he smiled as she laughed and tossed her hair back, it flying about like a caramel colored curtain. 

“Sorry boys! I need to take my dance partner back!” He shouted to Dean and Seamus, making them guffaw and lean on one another. 

Hermione laughed again and met his gaze, mouthing a thank you. Harry smirked and bagan twirling them in circles, determined to make her laugh again and again. But as they spun around the dancefloor together, he took in every detail of her face. From the freckle that sat just below her right eye, to her button nose, to the little dimple that would peek out when she smiled widely. 

The music changed again. This time to a slower melody, and unlike the times before, he pulled her closer til their chests were brushing. Hermione took this in stride, lacing her fingers behind his neck as they swayed together to the soft music. 

“So, I heard a rumor earlier tonight.” Harry told her, leaning closer to whisper the words in her ear. 

“Oh?” Hermione asked, raised eyebrow and a grin playing about her features, “Well, do tell.” 

“Apparently, we’re a couple. According to Neville, we’ve never looked happier.” 

Hermione’s mouth dropped open, and her eyes widened to saucers. If Harry didn’t know her, he might’ve been a bit insulted.  
“So what did you tell him?” She asked, swallowing thickly. 

“Hm. Well, I thought about correcting him. Thought I’d tell him that we were just friends, as I’ve grown used to doing. But then,” He twirled her under his arm, before pulling her closer, “then, I realized that it wouldn’t be a terrible thing if it were true.” 

“Not terrible?!” She squawked, and Harry had to chuckle at the look of outrage on her face. 

“No. I think it would be rather wonderful actually. I think, me and you have been dancing around the idea of us being more than friends for so long, that we actually tricked ourselves into believing that’s all we are.” He told her staring into the chocolate brown eyes he loved so much. 

“You and me,” She corrected absently, and Harry could see the cogs turning over in her mind. 

“I know that I love you, Hermione. Now whether that love is entirely platonic or if it has the potential to become romantic, I don’t know. But I think we owe it to ourselves to find out, don’t you?” He asked her, bringing them to a slow stop in the middle of the dance floor. 

Hermione stared up at him with those big brown eyes, nodding her head slightly she moved forward, placing a sound kiss on his lips. Harry closed his eyes and let one of his hands trail it’s way up to cup her face so he could deepen the kiss. She tasted of ale and mint, a strange but heady combination. Pressing himself closer to her he let himself enjoy their first kiss in the middle of the Leaky Cauldron surrounded by all their friends. 

Not that he noticed them, too busy trying to memorize the way her lips felt against his own, the way her hands felt in his hair, and the way her body felt pressed against his own. He wasn’t drunk before, but now, he was drunk on her. Hermione Granger had just become his addiction and he didn’t think he’d ever get enough of her. 

They broke apart to the sound of cheers and cat calls. Blushing, Hermione hid her face in his chest and Harry chuckled softly, enjoying the feel of her in his arms. 

“Well, looks like the rumors were true after all!” Neville shouted. 

Only for Hannah to look at him with confusion, “What rumors?” 

Harry met Neville’s gaze across the room, and was surprised when the other man sent him a wink and a mouthed, ‘You’re welcome.’ 

Laughing, Harry bent down and placed another kiss on Hermione’s lips. Rumor or no, he was quite happy to have Hermione Granger as his girlfriend from here on out.


End file.
